


Not the lips she meant to kiss

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Angst, F/M, Fluff, fluffy angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Molly and Tom are still engaged. There is a party at Barts. People get mixed up. There is a kiss and for one moment, everything is perfect....Tom ruins it all, of course,





	Not the lips she meant to kiss

„I have no idea why I agreed to this“, Sherlock mumbled to John as he stepped into the big ball room, which looked hideously close to a American High-School prom ball room, poorly lit and hideously decorated in violet and yellow.

“Sherlock, you promised to be supportive. Tom has invited us to his graduation party and we all promised to come”, Mary hissed and hooked her arm under his.  
“I didn’t promise anything. You agreed in my name.”

“Yes, I did. Because Tom adores you and you know how much it means to Molly that you two get along.”

Sherlock just snorted, but said no more after one of Mary’s ‘don’t even try’-looks. Instead, he took a look around.

“I can’t see her. She’s not even here.”

“Molly’s tiny. You couldn’t possible spot her in the mass of people”, John pointed out and made Sherlock snort for the second time this night.

“I can spot Molly anywhere.”

John and Mary just exchanged a look.

“Hey, you made it! Wow, this is awesome! Sherlock!”

Tom had emerged from the crowd and was now screaming over the pop music, shaking Sherlock’s hand eagerly.

 

“Where is Molly?” Sherlock said without any kind of greeting or congratulating the second-chance education Graduate in economics.

“Oh, she texted me that she’d be late. But that’s okay, because she promised to make it up to me.”

Even the music seemed to have stopped for the awkward silence that spread in the group.

Tom laughed awkwardly.

“Wow, can’t believe I said that out loud. Ehm…let’s get some drinks into you. Sherlock, I want to introduce you to some people. They are huge fans of yours.”

Tom eagerly waved him to follow him. Sherlock sighed.

“Well, I guess we can stay a bit longer.”

“Of course. Never leaving out an opportunity to be worshipped”, John rolled his eyes at his wife, who chuckled and pecked his cheek.

 

Two hours later, Sherlock still was at the thing. Currently, he was on the dance floor with one of his female fans who turned out to be quite the dancer. In fact, Sherlock was close to enjoying himself. The flashing lights and the crowded room aside. He could hardly see his dance partner or the other people, but he was grateful for it. It was easier to cope with this social situation if you couldn’t see the people staring at him. In this semi-dark, he could melt into the mass and be just as all the others. Even though he didn’t mind being different, sometimes it was nice to mingle and shake his booty.

 

He was in the middle of this booty-shaking when he finally heard the voice he wanted to hear all evening.

“There you are! Finally found you! So sorry I’m late, sweetie?”

“Sweetie?” Sherlock said in disgust and turned around to look at the small pathologist. He was trying to make out her face when he suddenly felt her hands on his chest, climbing up over his neck and into his hair. One second the violet neon light illuminated her face and he could see her beautiful smile and his heart started pounding. He knew what she wanted to do. It all made sense.

In the darkness she had mistaken him for her boyfriend and wanted to kiss him. Her boyfriend, not him.

Not him.

She started pulling at his hair.

Not him.

Shivers ran from his scalp down his spine.

Not him!

He gave into her pull.

NOT HIM!

His eyes were closed the moment her warm small lips landed on his. His heartbeat was so quick it actually hurt.

The taste of her lips. Her hands in his hair, gently tugging at the strands between her fingers.

He loved it!

To hell with Tom.

Sherlock has never been the hero. He wouldn’t start today.

He slung his arms around her, pulling her close until she was flush against him.

And damn it, he kissed her back. As soon as her tongue licked over his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and met it with his half way, teasing it with just the tip brushing over hers and luring it into his mouth.

Molly Hooper was an amazing kisser. Her tongue stroke his in a way that made his toes curl.

Sherlock placed a hand in her neck to steady her as their tongues danced their sensual dance.

He could kiss Molly Hooper forever.

He probably would have done if it wasn’t for his body’s damned need for air.

When they finally parted, they panted in each other’s mouth.

“Oh wow. You’ve never kissed me like that before”, Molly breathed into his mouth.

Sherlock rested his forehead against hers.

The truth crashed over him. She wasn’t his.

…Just for one second longer.

He cupped her cheek and bent her head so he could kiss her one more time. It was a sweet kiss, one which passed on all the feelings Sherlock secretly held for the wonderful woman he held in his arms.

“Sherlock!”

In a swift movement, Sherlock whirled around, shielding Molly from the prying eyes of John Watson.

“Are you aware that you are making out with someone?” the doctor chuckled.

He was intoxicated.

“I have to get Mary. She has to see this.”

A look over his shoulder confirmed that John was stumbling through the crowd in search of his wife.

When he turned his head, wide brown eyes stared up at him. Sherlock had accidentally turned them into the steadily pointed yellow flesh light.

Molly stared at him in horror. Sherlock’s jaw clenched.

“Oh my God…”

Even in this horrible light he could see that her lips were starting to swell.

“Molly, I-”

She stepped close enough to make sure he could hear her.

“This has never happened! Do you understand?!”

Her voice was fierce and angry. Of course she would know that he had recognized her before she had kissed him.

Even though everything inside him protested, he nodded stiffly.

Molly blinked away the tears that were stinging in her eyes and quickly wiped her mouth with a shaking hand. Just in time had she erased any sign of having kissed the consulting detective.

“Molly! There you are at last! Have you seen it? Sherlock was totally making out with someone! Where is the girl, man? We have to meet the girl!”

John and Mary looked around, luckily not seeing the deep flush on Molly’s face.

“Sweetheart, there you are!”

Once again Tom came out of nowhere. A tremble rushed through Sherlock’s body as Tom pulled his fiancée into his arms and kissed her. It took all his self control not to rip Molly out of his arms.

This was wrong! So bloody wrong!

As soon as Tom removed himself from her face, Molly glanced up at Sherlock. They exchanged a look that broke his heart.

Nothing had changed. And nothing would…

“Congratulations, sweetie! I’m so proud of you! Sorry I couldn’t be here earlier.”

“That’s okay. Come one, let’s get a drink in you. We have a table over there.”

Sherlock watched Tom sling his arm around Molly and drag her away from him.

He had rarely felt so helpless.

A tickling sensation in his neck told him that he was being watched. Mary stared up at him, her face stating that she was deeply troubled.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Sherlock rushed to speak first.

“It was a slip. No need to make a fuss.”

“That look you gave her…”

Sherlock straightened and glared down at her. It made Mary pause.

“It was a slip. No one needs to know.”

“Sherlock!”

But he didn’t listen. As quick as he could he rushed out of the damned stuffy ballroom, out of the building and into a cab that would bring him away from all of this.

During the silent drive back to Baker street, Sherlock kept brushing his thumb over his swollen lips. His eyes fell close as he filed away every sensation that kiss had afflicted on him. He buried the taste of Molly’s lips and tongue deep within the darkest dungeons of his mind palace, hoping he would forget it sooner or later.

There was no use in trying to delete it. Sherlock knew that it would be a futile attempt. He had never been able to erase even the tiniest, most irrelevant detail he had learned about Doctor Molly Hooper. Erasing the first kiss, no matter how wrong it had been, would be impossible.


End file.
